The Home Ec Disasters
by DragonflyLover13
Summary: Kagome has to go to a cooking class, and InuYasha is her partner. They despise each other at first...nudge, wink. They encounter a lot: new evil teachers Naroku, the horrible teacher's pet Kikyo, and a new word replacing SIT. Story is now finished.
1. CRAP!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_ fic.

**Cooking Session 1 - CRAP!**

Seventeen-year-old Kagome grabbed her sky blue apron and tied it around her waist. She brushed her raven black hair out of her eyes and sighed. She then recalled why she was in Home Ec cooking lessons in the first place…

flashback

Kagome had been yelling at her brother, Sota, for answering the telephone when Hojo was on the other line.

"Hello?" Sota said over the cordless, black phone.

"Oh, hi," Hojo, on the other line, responded. "Is Kagome there?"

"Oh, yeah. She's right—"

Kagome jumped out and covered Sota's mouth. She scowled at him threateningly. Sota, fortunately, got the message.

"Heh…my mistake," he cowered nervously. "She's…um…at the doctor's."

Kagome clenched her fist and kicked Sota. The last thing she wanted was for Hojo to run to the doctor's office with flowers or something.

"Oh! I must go see her!" Hojo exclaimed.

Sota pretended to be polite, while Kagome was leaning her ear towards the phone to listen. "Er…no. She has the chicken pox, so you can't. It's…highly contagious."

"Poor Kagome." Hojo sounded discouraged. "Oh, well. Call me when she's feeling better, please."

Click. Sota hung up the phone, clearly relieved that Kagome didn't pound him into the ground or something. Kagome, also relieved, sighed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!

Kagome jumped, and Sota squealed.

"_The smoke detector?_" Kagome cried.

Then she remembered the cake she had left in the oven. _UH-OH! Crap, _Kagome thought. _I'm dead meat!_

Hurriedly, she ran to the kitchen coughing. The smoke was thick, and it smelled…well, burned. Kagome crinkled her nose and turned off the oven. She carefully pulled open the oven's door.

A lopsided cake was what she saw. It was originally meant to be a beautiful vanilla cake, but now it was black and ashy. The cake suddenly fell apart and PLOP! splattered all over the floor. Ooze came out.

"Ew!" Sota made a face. "Vanilla cake—extra crispy!"

Kagome gave him her best shut-up-or-die look. She knew that the cake would be hard to clean up and hide from her parents. Boy, if they ever found out…

All of a sudden, the door opened and in came Kagome's mother and grandfather. Her mother screamed. Kagome gulped.

end flashback

Kagome looked around. The Home Ec room was bright and cheery. People were bustling about and bickering with their odd assortment of aprons. Some aprons were black and spiky, and others were polka-dotted in the ugliest colors. Kagome was glad that her apron looked someone normal. Plain, yes—but normal.

Everyone shut up, however, when they heard a sharp yell. All eyes locked on the Home Ec teacher and a teenage boy with silver, waist-long hair and golden cat-like eyes. And…to Kagome's surprise…he had cute little puppy dog ears poking out of his hair.

"I AM _NOT _WEARING THAT!" the boy argued. "THERE IS NO WAY—"

The Home Ec teacher was all ready tying a pink, laced apron around his waist, to his disgust. Kagome couldn't resist a giggle. The apron was bright pink, covered in ribbons and laces, and very funny looking on the boy. And I do mean _very._

A few minutes later, the Home Ec teacher got everyone sitting in a seat quietly. Several were still snickering at the unfortunate "pink apron boy", though.

"Now," the Home Ec teacher said, "I am Ms. Katreen. Welcome to my class! Please wait patiently while I pass around your cooking space number and partner."

Ms. Katreen went around to almost everybody in the whole room before she got to Kagome. She was all ready bored. Figures.

"Your name is Kagome?" Ms. Katreen finally said. "Hm…your cooking space number is eighteen. And your cooking partner is…"

There was a pause. Kagome grew impatient.

"Who?" she snapped.

"Oh, I wish good luck to you." Ms. Katreen looked at Kagome as if she was doomed. "Your partner is…the one frowning over there in the pink apron. His name is Inu-Yasha."

Kagome's jaw dropped. She suddenly got a headache and was temped to request medicine. Why _him?_ It wasn't fair!

"There is something that may help you with him," Ms. Katreen said with much pity. "You see this necklace?"—she held up a odd looking necklace with what looked like fangs and big beads—"Put it on his neck and then say a—"

Inu-Yasha, the "pink apron boy", suddenly walked quickly over to Ms. Katreen. Ms. Katreen handed Kagome the necklace hurriedly, and Kagome hid it in her apron pocket.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha sneered. Then he walked angrily to kitchen eighteen. Kagome could've sworn she heard him mutter, "Bitch!" under his breath.

"What was I going to say?" Ms. Katreen wondered out loud. "Hm…anyway, be careful with the necklace. _And_ be careful with Inu-Yasha. He had to take these classes as punishment for crime."

Kagome nodded and gulped. She just _knew_ Home Ec was bad news! It just couldn't end well!

She walked slowly and cautiously to kitchen eighteen and washed her hands, ignoring Inu-Yasha. She clutched the necklace in her left hand.

"So…" Inu-Yasha's voice trailed off. "This is the stupid recipe?"

"Gimme that!" Kagome snatched the recipe from Inu-Yasha's hand.

She skimmed the recipe quickly. Great. Strawberry smoothies. This would be a disaster, as she knew it.

"I'll get most of the ingredients out," Kagome ordered. "Inu-Yasha, you get the strawberries."

"I don't like strawberries," Inu-Yasha said stubbornly. He stuck out his tongue in protest.

Kagome glared. "Fine," she growled. "I'll get them myself."

She saw Inu-Yasha smirk, and she felt her temper rise. Kagome snatched the bowl of strawberries and grabbed a huge handful. She then thrust Inu-Yasha against the counter and shoved them in his mouth and down his throat. Inu-Yasha was shocked.

"Listen, 'pink apron boy', if you don't work with me and do as I say, I'm gonna make your life a living hell. I don't care if you have some dumb criminal record. You have to…"

Kagome's voice trailed off suddenly. She was staring thoughtfully at Inu-Yasha's cute, perky ears. She couldn't resist the urge to touch them…

Both of her hands gently ruffled his ears softly. Inu-Yasha's red, angry face immediately became calm and maybe…a little cute. Kagome stroked his ears slowly. They were so soft and warm…

It was then that Kagome realized what the heck she was doing. She jerked her hand away and blushed heavily. Inu-Yasha realized what had happened promptly and scowled.

"Hey, don't do that, you idiot!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue and turned away to look at the recipe in better detail. She saw Inu-Yasha bending down to pick up a strawberry off of the ground, and then she thought of that odd necklace Ms. Katreen had given her. She decided to take her chance.

As he was bending down, Kagome forced the necklace on his head and pushed it down to his neck. Inu-Yasha was startled.

"What the hell—"

As Inu-Yasha struggled to get it off, Kagome tried to remember what Ms. Katreen had told her to say when the necklace was put on him. She remembered that it was something like—

"Crap! I have to go to the bathroom!" she cried suddenly.

She just realized how long she had been holding her load in. She forgot about Inu-Yasha and rushed to the bathroom. Oddly enough, Inu-Yasha followed. His face looked pale and white like chalk.

They both ran into the bathroom—well, different bathrooms of course, but you know what I mean. Kagome felt relieved afterwards and heaved a sigh. She saw that Inu-Yasha still wasn't out of the bathroom. _How weird,_ she thought. _It was really strange how he just suddenly had to go to the bathroom like that. _

Finally, ten whole minutes later, relieved Inu-Yasha walked out the bathroom door. He looked at Kagome briefly, and then he began shouting at her.

"What is this stupid necklace thing! Why won't it come off?" he shouted.

Kagome stuck out her tongue for the second time in this chapter. "Its so you'll behave. You act like a little child. If you aren't good, I'll—I'll—"

Kagome's voice trailed off. She still couldn't remember exactly what the necklace did. Inu-Yasha still glared at her. _It'd be cute if he actually smiled, _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well?" Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow.

"Oh…phooey with it all. I don't know what it does, okay? So what. I'll figure it out eventually," Kagome admitted. Then she added in teasingly (to change the subject), "By the way, that was a nice little crap you had earlier. What were you doing that made you take so long? You know how much time we're wasti—"

But Inu-Yasha was running to the bathroom again. _Huh!_ Kagome was bewildered. _How many times does he have to go to the bathroom? _

Ms. Katreen approached Kagome. She was a bit surprised, too.

"So you chose 'crap' as your word? Interesting…" she mumbled.

"Er…wha'? You mean every time I say 'crap', he'll have to go to the bathroom?"

Ms. Katreen nodded.

"Are you serious? _Seriously_ serious? Whoa!" Kagome was joyous.

She now had a method of getting Inu-Yasha under control. She couldn't wait to "test it out" a few times. She grinned. She couldn't help but think, _Maybe Home Ec won't be so bad after all. _

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my second Inu-Yasha story, obviously a work-in-progress. It's turning out to bemostly humorous, but the promised romance will come later, trust me! And I'll enter Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Naroku, and Sango into the story! (So, didja like my "CRAP" twist to the "SIT" phrase? I sure had fun with it! Inu-Yasha will definitely need to go out and buy a portable, carry-around toilet or something now.)

NEXT CHAPTER: Blender Problems


	2. Blender Problems

**

* * *

**

Cooking Session 1/2

* * *

It was the same day, only later. Inu-Yasha had found out about Kagome's ability to "CRAP" him, and he stayed pretty quiet for the remainder of the day. That is, until the berry smoothies were almost done and they had to use the blender. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I _should _start with when they met Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. They met when—

"STOOOOOOOP! NOOOOOOO!" Kagome was cutting up the banana bits when she heard a strange wail.

She put down her knife, checked on Inu-Yasha (who was struggling to cram the strawberries into the blender) and peeked outside of her cooking space, only to see a little kid with a bushy tail and a sucker in his mouth screaming and heading towards her.

She stopped him in front of her and asked kindly and with worry, "What's wrong? And what are you doing in this Home Ec class? It's not for kids."

The little kid sobbed. "I'm taking the classes as a Jr. member. My partners are really mean and scary. They tried to take my sucker away."

Kagome's face went blank. _A kid? In her cooking class!_ She wasn't sure what to think.

"How exactly did your partners make you scared?" Kagome questioned. "And what's your name anyway?"

"Shippo," the kid answered. "And they were holding up big, sharp knives."

Kagome sighed. This kid, Shippo, was definitely a scaredy-cat.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha snapped at her. "Get back over here and help me!"

Kagome ignored him and was about to explain to Shippo that his partners were only using the knives to cut up fruit, but two strangers, evidently Shippo's partners, approached her before she had a chance to explain. They were both about Kagome's age, it seemed…maybe a little older. One was a girl, and the other was a boy.

"Shippo!" the female partner scolded. "What are you doing? We just pulled out the knives to cut the bananas up and you flipped out and ran!"

"…cut bananas?" Shippo looked confused. "Oh…heh, heh…yeah. I knew that. I was just…um…wearing off some of my energy."

The two partners and Kagome gave him a doubtful look. "Sorry about this," the male one apologized. "I'm Miroku. This is Sango."

Kagome bowed to them politely. "It's all right. I'm Kagome."

Shippo waved to her. Sango smiled kindly. Miroku took Kagome's hand in his, and got down on his knees, flattering Kagome.

"Um…" she stared down at Miroku with awkwardness.

Sincerely, Miroku looked up into Kagome's eyes and asked her, "Kagome, will you bear my children?"

Kagome coughed loudly, attracting Inu-Yasha's attention. She was blushing deep scarlet from ear to ear. Sango simply sighed and dragged him away from Kagome.

"Please excuse my partner," she said, emphasizing the word partner with cruelty. "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Miroku stood back up as if nothing had ever happened. He brushed himself off coolly, and Shippo watched with a cocked head. Sango stared up at Inu-Yasha, who was now standing behind Kagome.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing my partner yet. This is Inu-Yasha," she stated. (She was still noticeably blushing from the Miroku incident.)

"Feh." Inu-Yasha glared.

Kagome nudged him. "Be polite to them!" she hissed into his puppy-like ear.

Inu-Yasha ignored her. He glared at them harshly.

Then Shippo blurted out, "Hey, aren't you the Pink Apron Boy?"

Inu-Yasha looked down at Shippo angrily. He held out his claws in front of him. Shippo staggered backwards with fear in his eyes and laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh…pink looks good on you, really," he said quietly. "Ugh! I'm just a kid! Don't hurt me!"

He went screaming back to his cooking space. Sango heaved a sigh.

"There he goes again," she said. "Well, nice meeting you, Kagome and Inu-Yasha. See you later."

She directed Miroku back to their cooking space, and then they were gone. _What an odd bunch,_ Kagome thought to herself. Then she turned to Inu-Yasha. _Not odder than him, though._

Inu-Yasha glimpsed at her and then walked noisily back to their cooking space. Kagome helped him put the rest of the bananas and strawberries into the blender.

"Okay, Inu-Yasha. Go ahead and turn it on."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow. "I don't know how."

Kagome frowned at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe she had such a dunce as a partner. Still, it gave her hope when she remembered that she could say 'crap' to him whenever she wanted to punish him.

"You don't know how to turn on a blender? Gosh, you really _are_ hopeless. Just push the red button."

Inu-Yasha leaned forward and prepared to hit the red button labeled _ON/OFF_. Kagome noticed something however, and so she tried to stop him.

"Wait, Inu-Yasha! STOP! Don't push the button yet! You forgot the—"

But it was too late. Inu-Yasha ignored her and pressed the button in. The blender turned on and chopped up the fruits noisily. But something went wrong. Fruit flew out of the blender in all directions, even landing on Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"—lid," Kagome finished with annoyance.

SPLAT! A huge chunk of banana landed in Kagome's hair. A bit of mashed-up strawberry hit Inu-Yasha's face. The kitchen quickly grew messy. Kagome bravely reached over and pushed the red button to turn off the disastrous blender, but it was too late. The smoothie was destroyed, and their cooking space was a mess. She grinded her teeth together, knowing it was all Inu-Yasha's fault.

"Inu-Yasha…" Her teeth were bared. "CRAP!"

He cursed, "Damn you, Kagome."

Then he went hobbling to the bathroom in a rather funny manner. Ms. Katreen heard all of the racket and then stepped into their cooking space to make sure everything was all right. Boy, was she surprised!

When Inu-Yasha returned from his bathroom trip, she yelled, "You expect the janitor to clean all this up? Heh, yeah right. You're staying after class to clean up this mess—_both_ of you."

Kagome groaned. She tried to explain that it was all Inu-Yasha's fault, but Ms. Katreen would hear none of it. Her anger was indescribable. (She gets angry very quickly as you can see.)

That explains why Kagome was still in the Home Ec room at 6:30 P.M. scrubbing the floor with an old rag alongside the unbearable Inu-Yasha. The two of them bitterly spoke not one word to one another the whole time. Kagome was tempted to 'CRAP' him again, but she decided against it. That day, the first day of Home Ec, had been a disaster. She figured that it couldn't get much worse. Little did she know that it was capable of getting _much_ worse, and that it did later.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Didja like? Thanks for all the reviews for chapter one. The first reviews I've ever gotten, since I'm a new author. Anyway, sorry. I'm still delaying Naroku and Kikyo's part in the story. It will come though, belieeeeve me. Not in the next chapter, but soon after. When they do come in, they'll play a big enemy role.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot…I think I should explain the cooking spaces better so you'll have a better understanding of the story. They're like office cubbies, but they're a little bigger and filled with a stove, a microwave, a blender (of course), cupboards, shelves, and other miscellaneous kitchen tools. They are all attached by walls, but the walls are so high that you can't see over them into the next cooking space. Some smoothie goo from the blender may have managed to get over the walls into another cooking space, though. -P


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha, don't you think I'd have quite a bit of bragging rights? Too bad I don't…**

**Cooking Session 2 FOOD FIGHT!**

The next day, as promised, was much worse. It was a disaster—no, it was _beyond _disaster. It was the worst "disasterpiece" Kagome could have ever imagined. It was fun for her though, until she had to face the consequences.

She did the usual routine: put on blue apron, go into cooking space, warn Inu-Yasha about the "C" word, grab recipe. That day, the class was making mashed potatoes with gravy. Kagome groaned as she imagined how bad her's would turn out. And Inu-Yasha was no help, of course.

"Go get four potatoes," Kagome ordered Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha scowled at being bossed around, but he obeyed. He plopped four round potatoes on the counter. Kagome handed him a potato peeler.

She took two potatoes and began to peel them slowly so she wouldn't cut herself. She focused hard on it, knowing that she wasn't a pro at peeling potatoes and didn't want to mess up. Then, out of curiosity, she peered at Inu-Yasha to see what progress he was having with his potatoes. She gasped with horror.

"Inu-Yasha! What are you _doing!_"

He was peeling his potatoes very well, perfect almost…except for the fact that he had discarded his metal potato peeler and was using his claws to peel them! Kagome was in shock. She didn't know whether to compliment him for his creative idea or to yell at him for cutting them the wrong way.

"And _why_ aren't you using your potato peeler?" she asked loudly.

Inu-Yasha glared. "What? That thing?"—he pointed at the abandoned potato peeler setting on the counter—"It's too hard to cut with. Besides, it's really dull."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, continue."

She continued to peel the skin off of her potato when she stopped and thought of something.

"Inu-Yasha, did you wash your hands before you began to peel that?" she asked, knowing the probable answer.

Inu-Yasha stared dumbly. He didn't respond at first, but then, reluctantly, he answered her question.

"No, why should I?" he said with a bit of attitude.

Kagome's anger boiled. She couldn't believe how unfair it was that she had to tolerate such a dumbbell for a partner! And someone with a criminal record for that matter!

"Inu-Yasha, go get new potatoes to peel," Kagome snapped madly.

Inu-Yasha fumed. "Why? I just finished peeling my two!"

Kagome's face turned red with rage. "You contaminated those potatoes with who-knows-what! Go get two new potatoes and either use the potato peeler to cut them or wash your hands."

Inu-Yasha didn't move. He began muttering something under his breath. Kagome's patience was drawing thin.

"Inu-Yasha, I mean it. Now!"

He picked up one of his potatoes as if to throw it at her, and Kagome immediately shouted the one word that would change the whole situation in a split second—

"CRAP!"

The potato fell to the floor, and Inu-Yasha, like a wounded old lady, hobbled to the bathroom in a flash and was in there for ten entire minutes, allowing Kagome time to finish peeling the rest of the potatoes. When he returned he was unusually mostly quiet.

The rest of the recipe ran smoothly with almost no trouble (despite the usual arguing). The mashed potatoes actually turned out decent, to Kagome's surprise. She was very pleased.

Everyone's batch of mashed potatoes (and gravy for the people who took the extra time to make that) was set out on a table before Ms. Katreen for her to taste-test and grade. Kagome saw some really good-looking mashed potatoes, and she began to get worried that she wouldn't get a good grade on this project. After all, she had all ready failed the disastrous smoothie project. Just thinking about that incident made her groan.

Ms. Katreen scanned the food and then smiled and said, "Dig in!"

No one obeyed unwillingly. Everyone dove for the mashed potatoes and gravy, acting like complete pigs in the progress. Kagome noticed that Inu-Yasha grabbed three plate-fulls of mashed potatoes. She sighed.

She sat down at a table next to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. They greeted her warmly and laughed when she told them about the Inu-Yasha using his claws as a potato peeler. Kagome relaxed. She supposed it _had_ been pretty funny…

Halfway through her plate of mashed potatoes and gravy, Inu-Yasha went over to Kagome and tapped her on the back. Kagome turned around and faced him.

"Oh, great. It's _you_," she said meanly.

Inu-Yasha grunted. "Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically.

Miroku and the others waved kindly to him. Inu-Yasha gave no friendly gesture back. He didn't even smile. Kagome realized that she hadn't once seen him smile. _Figures,_ she thought to herself.

"Kagome," he said turning to her, "gimme your mashed potatoes."

"What?" Kagome was startled, not understanding why Inu-Yasha would demand such a thing.

"Well, you're not eating or anything," he said, "you're just talking. And I'm hungry. So can I have your mashed potatoes?"

Kagome would have growled at him had she been a dog. "Learn some manners, Inu-Yasha. You don't just go up to people and ask them for their food. And for your information, I _am _eating mine…see?"

She put a bit of mashed potato up to her mouth. Inu-Yasha watched her with stubbornness. He leaned over the table.

"Then I guess I'll take Shippo's. He's too little to eat a buncha mashed potatoes anyway," he argued.

He tried to grab Shippo's plate, and Shippo cried out. Kagome was getting irritated.

"Didn't I tell you to learn some manners? That food is his, so give it back!" Kagome commanded.

She snatched the plate away from Inu-Yasha and returned it to the grateful Shippo. Accidentally, though, and quite unfortunately, her elbow hit her own plate and tipped it up, making the food fly right on Inu-Yasha's pink apron. Inu-Yasha looked immensely angry.

"What was that for, wench!" he screamed.

He grabbed Shippo's plate back and smashed it on top of Kagome's head. The whole room grew silent. Ms. Katreen was frozen in place. She didn't know how to react to what had happened.

Kagome was screaming angrily inside of her head. She stuck her fist into Sango's plate and grabbed and handful of mashed potatoes complete with a topping of gravy. The gravy ran down her arms, but she didn't care. She threw the glob of mashed potatoes at Inu-Yasha's face. He was still very surprised by what had happened previously.

Someone from the other side of the room shouted at the top of their lungs, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Then the mess was created. Food began to fly. Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood horror-struck. Mashed potato globs flew in every direction. Ms. Katreen, who was still shocked more than anything, hid under her desk to escape the "flying potato bits." Shippo was scared of getting hit, and he ducked in his chair and didn't dare throw any of his food. Miroku did it for him. He was really enjoying the fight, probably more than anyone in the room.

As the last bit of mashed potato was falling to the ground and people settled down, Ms. Katreen took charge again. She came out from under her desk. She was fuming with total anger that scared every joint in Kagome's body.

With her teeth tightly locked together, Ms. Katreen said, "That's it. Kagome. Inu-Yasha. Come here."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha didn't move an inch. Kagome was scared stiff. She had never seen Ms. Katreen so angry before. Luckily, Ms. Katreen didn't seem to mind that their legs were currently incapable of moving.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she shouted, making everyone jump. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE! WELL, I'M NOT LAUGHING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

She paused before continuing, allowing it to sink into Kagome's ashamed brain.

"I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!" she went on. "I'M QUITTING! RETIRING! KAGOME AND INU-YASHA CAN STAY AFTER AND CLEAN UP!"

She stormed out the Home Ec door gruffly and slammed it shut. The room was silent as it listened to the slam's echo. Kagome fell to her knees. What was going to happen now? Would they get a new teacher, perhaps? Would there be no more cooking classes?

One student smiled wickedly (a smile Kagome would never forget) and handed her a rag and a bucket. "I suggest you start scrubbing," she said meanly, cackling a bit. "After all, you ruined the whole class today. I suppose that I, Kikyo, the best cook in the class, should lay this duty on you."

Kagome was too upset to retort for this girl's overconfidence. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. No, worse. She was trapped cleaning the Home Ec room with Inu-Yasha again. She clutched the bucket and began to scrub up the mashed potato mess.

"Let's get started," Kagome told Inu-Yasha. "I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

Inu-Yasha didn't respond, but he grabbed a rag as well.

**Author's Note: **This one is a little gloomy, I know, but not too terrible, I hope! Sorry if it took a while to update. It may take me a while to update again, too, I'm afraid. But anyway, enter Naroku and Kikyo! They'll be taking a big part in this story from now on.

Ooo…I'm so proud of myself! I actually made a little bit of a longer chapter! I hope you like it, 'cause I wrote it all at one time and now my hand hurts-P

Well, thanx for the reviews! I really appreciate them and would like more, since they help me decide where my story will be going from here. More later!

NEXT CHAPTER: Dog Treat Crime!


	4. Dog Treat Crime?

**Disclaimer: WAHHH! It's too sad to say!**

**Cooking Session 3 - Dog Treat Crime?**

The next terrible day was, well…terrible. I guess Kagome's life was just miserable while she was in Home Ec class, since I seem to begin every single chapter with that sort of heading.

Anyway, as soon as Kagome walked through the door, she almost collapsed in shock. There, in the flesh, was…well, actually she wasn't sure who it was. But there he was, sitting at the teacher's desk with a firm smirk. Kagome could only assume that he was the new teacher to replace the enraged Ms. Katreen. Kagome gulped guiltily as she remembered Ms. Katreen, and then shetied her sky blue apron around her waist.

She studied the new teacher carefully. His hair was long and dark, and his eyes were pretty frightening. He looked very unusual, and he didn't seem like the teacher-type at all. Especially not a _Home Ec _teacher type. Kagome didn't like him much from the very beginning.

After everyone got his or her apron on (including 'pink apron boy'), the new teacher cleared his throat and introduced himself.

His voice was sharp and dark. "I am Naroku, your new Home Ec teacher. Today we will make chocolate chip cookies."

Then, satisfied, he sat back down at the teacher's desk.

Kagome was a bit surprised. The new teacher, Naroku, didn't say very much. After he was done speaking, the astonished students grabbed their cooking supplies and recipes and hurried to their cooking spaces. They wondered why he hadn't said much too.

Distracted as she observed Naroku, Kagome said, "Inu-Yasha, can you grab the chocolate chips, please?"

"Feh," Inu-Yasha grumbled, but he left to get them anyway.

Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye that Inu-Yasha wasn't taking his eyes off of Naroku either. For some reason, she didn't much like the new teacher. Not much at all. She could tell that Inu-Yasha felt the same way. She took a deep breath and dared to approach him.

Naroku saw her standing next to his desk and raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

Kagome immediately felt foolish. She realized that she didn't even have the faintest reason to be at the teacher's—Naroku's—desk. She quickly thought of something to say, but was interrupted by a black-haired girl about her age—maybe older—that looked just like her practically.

"Good morning, Mr. Naroku," she said sweetly. "I am Kikyo, one of your students. I am curious: may I add a 'twist' to my chocolate chip cookie recipe—you know, add to it a bit? Right now it seems so…well, _plain._"

Kagome was disgusted. The new teacher, Naroku, all ready had a teacher's pet.

"Yes, you may," Naroku said. "But please…don't call me _Mr. _Naroku."

"Yes, sir," Kikyo said kindly, disgusting Kagome even further.

Kagome watched as Kikyo walked away. Her walk was so elegant and fine that it made Kagome's nose crinkle. She wished Kikyo didn't look so much like her. She didn't much like teacher's pets, especially the ones that kissed up to a brand new, strange teacher.

"Kagome," Naroku turned to her suddenly, startling her. "You are Inu-Yasha's partner, yes?"

Kagome was puzzled by Naroku all ready knowing her by name. "U-uh, yes."

"Hm. Very well, then."

Kagome went to her cooking space, where Inu-Yasha was waiting impatiently for her. She sighed and paid him no mind. Naroku weighed heavily on her mind. She had had her share of strange, weird teachers, but this one topped them all. He was just so _odd_, and she couldn't explain why.

"C'mon, Kagome! Hurry up! We've got to get started, y'know!" Inu-Yasha snapped.

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha. "Oh…yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about the new teacher."

Inu-Yasha snorted in reply. He handed Kagome the bag of chocolate chips and a large mixing bowl. The two of them proceeded to make the chocolate chip cookies. As they were doing it, Kagome constantly wondered what 'twist' Kikyo was adding to her cookies. Inu-Yasha was being more quiet than usual. Kagome figured that he was thinking about Naroku. Or maybe he just didn't want to get on Naroku's bad side.

In about ten minutes, the cookies were ready to bake. Kagome was relieved as well as shocked that nothing horribly messy or disastrous had happened yet. She found it almost boring, to her surprise.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm going to go get an oven mitt. Please put the cookies in the oven for me," Kagome said, trying to sound a little kind.

_There's no way he can screw _that _up, _she thought to herself as she walked away.

But when she returned…horror music loudly plays in backround …Inu-Yasha had put the cookies in the oven, but something smelled badly. Kagome feared finding out what it was. The cookies couldn't have been burning; she hadn't been gone _that _long… Then she sighed miserably. With Inu-Yasha, anything was possible. She opened the oven door to see what the cookies looked like and gasped as she quickly pulled them out of the oven.

"Inu-Yasha, what did you do!" she cried more as an exclamation than a question.

Inu-Yasha sniffed the cookies and practically gagged. "I spiced them up a little."

The chocolate chip cookies, which looked like giant gooey dust balls more than cookies, were so black and deformed that Kagome couldn't figure out what he had done to them.

"I guess I went a little overboard with the chocolate chips," Inu-Yasha admitted sheepishly.

Kagome felt her temper rise. "A _little!_"

Then she calmed herself down and tried to think of a solution for the situation. But it was too late.

"Class, bring your cookies here to the front table, please. You should be done by now," Naroku called.

Kagome moaned. She knew this would turn out horrific. Inu-Yasha didn't look too happy either. Kagome wondered if maybe he was a little guilty for once. It was getting harder and harder for her to read his thoughts.

As Kagome brought her cookie mess to the table where others had all ready placed their wonderfully-scented cookie masterpieces, she knew she was attracting stares. She tried to ignore them, but she was extremely embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had to go through with this.

Kagome saw as Kikyo showed her admiring classmates her wonderful, perfectly-shaped cookies. She enviously wished that could have been her. Naroku closed in on her as she placed the "cookies" on the table. Inu-Yasha stood behind her, not removing his eyes from Naroku.

"Well, I see yours didn't go so well," Naroku said coldly. "No matter…you'll simply receive an _F_ for the day. Better luck next time. And"—he turned to face Inu-Yasha—"I expected this much from _you. _I think you need some practice, 'pink apron boy.'"

The class let out a few snickers when they heard Naroku teasing Inu-Yasha so cruelly. Kagome wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt pity for Inu-Yasha and seeked to defend him. She felt helpless, though, against the mysterious new teacher, Naroku.

"Sir," Kikyo cut in evilly, "why did you expect this much from Inu-Yasha? Did you _know_ him before he joined this class?"

Naroku smiled, a crooked, toothless half-smile. "Oh, yes. Quite well, actually. He had to take these cooking classes because of a crime. _I _was the one who caught him committing this terrible deed."

The class waited anticipantly for him to continue and explain the crime Inu-Yasha had done. Even Kagome found herself waiting for him to go on. Her curiosity forced her to wonder what sort of terrible thing Inu-Yasha had done in the past.

"You see," Naroku said after a long hesitation, "he got caught stealing four whole bags of _dog treats._"

The class let out a ring of laughter. Kagome held in a little giggle. She saw Inu-Yasha's positively embarrassed face and stopped giggling immediately. She felt bad for him. For the first time after she met him, she really actually wanted to help him. It was a new feeling for her, and it made _her _feel a little embarrassed for some reason.

Just then, she heard a loud burp. The entire class stopped laughing for a moment to see young Shippo laying on the ground and groaning with three empty plates covered in cookie crumbs next to him.

"Oh…the stomach ache…ugh…" he mumbled.

"Serves him right for eating _my_ delicious, wonderful cookies!" Kikyo yelled. "He deserves it, the little brat!"

Kagome smirked when she saw Kikyo's angry reaction. When she turned around to face Inu-Yasha, he was gone. He had all ready left, and his pink, lacey apron was thrown onto the floor.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Boo-hoo! I feel bad about embarrassing Inu-Yasha, but it had to be done. -glares at Naroku- I guarantee, though, that Inu-Yasha _will _get his revenge. Maybe not with his claws or sword, but he still will defeat Naroku! I intend to make Kikyo suffer, too!

Anyway, in the next chapter, it is a day off. There is no home ec class that day, so Kagome takes Inu-Yasha apron shopping! They get to know each other a little better, and there is a little "ice cream surprise" for Kikyo. Find out exactly what I mean in the next chapter, which I have no idea when I'll be able to create. I'll try to update asap, though! Really, I will!


	5. Apron Shopping

**Disclaimer:** Don't you think that I'm depressed enuff! Why should I hafta admit that I don't own Inu-Yash!… Oh, shoot…I just did, didn't I?

**

* * *

**

Cooking Session (or Day Off, I should say) 4 - Apron Shopping

As Kagome's alarm clock went off, she realized that today was a day off. She felt free. No Home Ec classes! She was glad to be rid of Naroku and Kikyo, especially. For some odd reason that she couldn't comprehend, however, she missed Inu-Yasha. She really felt bad for him because of how embarrassed he got the previous day. She, out of some weird twist of fate, decided to make it up for him by…oh, what would he be interested in doing with her on a day off?

Kagome hoped Inu-Yasha wasn't preoccupied on the day off. Still, she couldn't think of anything she could do to make him cheer up. Mall shopping was a definite no. Kagome knew well that boys and malls didn't mix. Going to a restaurant, maybe? Nah. Kagome had seen enough fancy food in Home Ec class. She didn't need any more than that. Then what to do?

Kagome probed her mind, and then it came to her—they could go apron shopping! After all, she knew he had to be getting tired of his pink, girly apron. It was too frilly and lacey for him. Plus, it was stained with berry smoothie splatters and gravy smudges. She decided that that was the perfect thing to do.

She grabbed a phone book and found his address. Then she prepared to leave, though it was early, and ride her bike to his house. Surprisingly, it wasn't too incredibly far away. Kagome was thankful for that.

When the house was finally in sight, Kagome realized that she was being foolish. She felt dumb, going to someone's house at eight-thirty in the morning. Especially since that 'someone' despised her. She discovered, too, that he might not even be at home. It was a dilemma; to go or not to go; that was the question. (I've been studying for my history test too much.)

Anyway, she parked her bike next to Inu-Yasha's front porch and knocked on the wooden door. She noticed that the house was small and surrounded by a lot of trees, which seemed very unusual to her.

After she gave her third knock, the door jerked open. Mr. Pink Apron Boy himself was standing in front of the doorway, clearly shocked to see Kagome. Kagome couldn't get her mouth to work. She didn't know what to say. No, actually she knew what to say, but she didn't know how to put it into words. How could she tell Inu-Yasha that she wanted to spend her day off by going apron shopping with him? He would surely think her crazy.

"Great," Inu-Yasha said with a bit of sarcasm, "did you come to tease me about my stupid criminal record?"

Kagome tried to ignore his mean tone. "Well, hello to you too. And no, I didn't."

Kagome began to wish she had never gone to visit Inu-Yasha. She obviously wasn't welcome. Inu-Yasha's eyebrow raised.

Kagome finally said (trying to sound kind and a little sympathetic), "I came to ask you if…well, if you'd like to go shopping with me today. I would like to buy you a new"—She blushed and thought, _Here it comes…he's gonna laugh_—"apron."

Inu-Yasha, surprisingly, looked like he was considering her offer. This made Kagome blush even more. She felt very strange around Inu-Yasha that day for some reason. _What's wrong with me! _She thought. _Why am I blushing? Why do I have butterflies in my stomach! I'm just taking him apron shopping, that's all!_ The feeling didn't cease, or even ease a little.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha simply said.

"U-uh…" Kagome tried to hide her flushed cheeks, "I think you deserve a new apron—one that's not so…_pink._"

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Fine. How long?"  
Kagome was confused. "How long what?"

Inu-Yasha looked annoyed slightly. "How long will it take?"

"Oh, depends. It will take a long time to get there since we'll have to walk."

"Get where?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"To _Aprons Galore._ An apron store."

"There's an actual store for _aprons?_ Geez, what is the world coming to?" Inu-Yasha studied Kagome carefully.

"Fine, I'll go. But under one condition: no 'C words.' Got it?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, knowing that she'd probably regret it later. Inu-Yasha walked out of his small house and waited for Kagome. Kagome started to get onto her bike, but Inu-Yasha stopped her.

"What are you doing? I have a car, y'know."

Kagome was shocked. She didn't even consider the possibility of Inu-Yasha having a driver's license! Or…wait a minute…did he? Kagome's eyes narrowed. He _did _have a criminal record, after all. He may be driving without a license, a crazy driving lunatic. And where did he get a car? Was it stolen, possibly?

Kagome shook these thoughts from her mind. Her imagination was getting away with her, she knew. (Or at least _hoped_ she knew.)

Inu-Yasha walked to the end of his driveway, revealing a black, rusty car. Kagome couldn't figure out the model; she wasn't good with car stuff. Inu-Yasha jumped in on the driver's side, and Kagome, awkwardly and reluctantly, got into the car on the passenger's side.

"Don't look so worried. I have my license, you know," Inu-Yasha said as he started the car.

Kagome realized that her face was pale white. She hadn't meant to show her nervousness. She hoped Inu-Yasha didn't think she didn't trust him. She wondered to herself: _did_ she trust him? She shook these thoughts from her mind. She had to concentrate on giving Inu-Yasha instructions to _Aprons Galore. _To be honest, she couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. Going apron shopping with a criminal that hated her. But did he hate her? After all, he _had _decided to go with her on a date.

Kagome blushed immensely and turned to look out the window. Had she actually thought to herself _date?_ No…she had meant shopping outing… It had just been a simple error of words in her mind…

Kagome tried not to think, since her own thoughts were embarrassing her. She decided to start up a conversation, noticing how quiet it was.

"So, Inu-Yasha…you live in a small house," she said meekly. "Do you live with anybody—family, pets, anything?"

Inu-Yasha grunted and then replied, "No."

Kagome waited for him to say more, but her patience was in vain. The topic wasn't going anywhere. She decided to start again with something different to discuss.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she practically whispered. "Naroku was really cruel for doing that to you."

"I don't need your pity," Inu-Yasha said, surprisingly loudly. "I don't care about what he said at all!"

Kagome sighed. It was a touchy subject, and she wished she had never changed the subject to it.

"Okay, fine," she said.

Silence. Kagome didn't dare speak again, fearing Inu-Yasha would react with little interest or personal offendment like with the last two things she tried to talk about. She was really surprised when Inu-Yasha spoke up and started a conversation.

"Why did you have to take the blasted Home Ec classes?" he asked. "I've been wondering that, since you don't seem very fond of cooking."

Kagome, relieved that she finally had something she could say, told him the entire story of Hojo calling and the burnt cake disaster. Inu-Yasha seemed amused by it.

Even better, by the time Kagome was finished telling him about it, they had arrived at _Aprons Galore. _Kagome prepared to shop.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Please forgive me…this ends in sort of a cliffy. The day off will have to continue into chapter six, I guess. In the next chapter, guess who will be at _Aprons Galore_? Miss. I'm-the-best-cook herself, Kikyo. And she's not going to make apron shopping easy for Inu-Yasha or Kagome, belieeeeeve me! The ice cream surprise I promised in the last chapter will have to wait until this upcoming chapter. (Sorry!) And thank you so much for the reviews! Keep giving them! They really are nice. :-)**Please forgive me…this ends in sort of a cliffy. The day off will have to continue into chapter six, I guess. In the next chapter, guess who will be at ? Miss. I'm-the-best-cook herself, Kikyo. And she's not going to make apron shopping easy for Inu-Yasha or Kagome, belieeeeeve me! The ice cream surprise I promised in the last chapter will have to wait until this upcoming chapter. (Sorry!) And thank you so much for the reviews! Keep giving them! They really are nice. :-) 

Oh, yeah…today I was taken by complete surprise. I was telling my younger sister about this story, and she shocked me to death.

Sister: "What does Home Ec mean?"

Me (gaping at her, speechless for a moment): It means Home Economics—like cooking, sewing, and doing laundry and stuff, you cheesehead!"

So just to clear that up for all you cheeseheads out there, that is what Home Ec is. Except that I kinda tweaked it a little and made it only a cooking class since I hate doing laundry and sewing. So there you have it.


	6. IT'S MY APRON! MIIIIINE!

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Inu-Yasha is not my property, nor will he –sob, sob- ever be. –sighs-

**Cooking Session (or Day Off, I should say) 5 - IT'S MY APRON! MIIIIINE!**

They walked through the door, and a little bell jingled. The small apron store, _Aprons Galore_, had hardly any people in it at all. This didn't really surprise Kagome. Who went apron shopping anymore? She glanced at Inu-Yasha. He was looking around the store with seemingly no interest.

"Um…let's look around, then," Kagome said awkwardly.

"Hmph. Whatever," Inu-Yasha put on a "cool" face.

Kagome led him to the men section as soon as she found it. Inu-Yasha followed her, surprisingly willingly. Kagome was glad that she didn't have to "CRAP" him. She noticed that she really hadn't had to do that to him a lot lately.

"Have you found anything you like?" Kagome asked politely.

She shuffled her feet around, thinking that maybe going shopping wasn't such a good idea after all. She was beginning to feel a blush coming along. She felt foolish. Why had she brought Inu-Yasha apron shopping? He obviously wasn't the least bit interested.

"Hmm…let's see here. I think you'd look good in red," Kagome stated.

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow. "Red?"

Kagome nodded. She looked through a rack of men's plain aprons and found a couple of red ones. She held them up to Inu-Yasha to compare them. Inu-Yasha watched her as if amused.

"This one may look good on you. Try it on."

She was about to pull it off of the rack when she saw a hand block hers. Confusion swept over her. What was going on?

She looked up and saw none other than the teacher's pet herself, Kikyo, in the flesh, standing next to her and reaching to get the apron.

"Hey! That's ours! We found it first!" Kagome cried out.

Kikyo smirked. "Oh, really? What, are you buying a new apron for mister dog treat stealer, here?"

Kagome frowned angrily. She saw that Inu-Yasha looked pretty mad too. He obviously didn't like being reminded of his "terrible crime."

"Kikyo, what would you want with this apron anyway? In case you haven't noticed, it's for a _male_, which is something you definitely are _not_," Kagome snapped.

Kikyo snickered. "Of course I'm not. And FYI, I_ collect_ aprons. I have 437 rare aprons in my collection, and this will become my 438th."

"Not if I can help it," Inu-Yasha finally spoke up. "What makes you think this is so rare anyway?"

"You can't tell?" Kikyo sneered. "This is a collective from a brand that went out of business quite some time ago. I'm surprised it isn't priced higher than it is."

Kagome scowled. Inu-Yasha scowled. Kikyo scowled. (Smiles must be nonexistent.)

Finally, Kikyo took a brave dive for the apron. Inu-Yasha's hand stopped hers with some incredible force. He was pissed! The apron wars were on in full throttle!

While Inu-Yasha was blocking Kikyo, Kagome grabbed the red apron. But Kikyo ruined their apron-getting attempt.

"BRUUUUCIE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The few people in the room fell to a hushed silence. Kagome was speechless with shock.

"U-uh…who's _Brucie_?" she asked quietly.

She soon got her answer. A tall 6'8'' man with a baggy gray apron on stormed over to them. He wore a shiny _MANAGER_ sign that was pinned to his apron.

"Kikyo, what is it?" he asked kindly, practically speaking as if Kikyo's personal slave.

Kagome believed that if Kikyo would have ordered, "RUB MY BACK!", then he would have done it. He seemed devoted to carrying out her every need.

"These people have stolen from me," Kikyo said with an exaggerated bit of drama, "an apron that I would like to purchase. They are very rude."

That was Brucie's cue. He cracked his knuckled and glared at Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"Give her back the apron," he barked.

In refusal, Kagome returned a glare. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to have to hurt you. Give her the apron back or I'll kick you out," Brucie stated coldly.

But his patience had worn thin enough. He tried to strike a blow at Inu-Yasha. Heh, big mistake. BAM! Inu-Yasha punched him square in the jaw! (Me: All right! Go Inu-Yasha! waves flag around in air)

Brucie staggered backwards in pure astonishment and surprise. Kikyo grunted with aggravation. She marched to Kagome and began to pull on one end of the apron. Kagome pulled the other. She wasn't about to let the stupid bitch have the apron she was getting for Inu-Yasha!

But it wasn't just a simple game of "Tug 'o War." Both Kikyo and Kagome were viciously yanking at the poor apron. Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't rip. A lot of good that would've done them.

"Gimme it!" Kikyo said between clenched teeth.

"Hell no!" Kagome pulled harder.

Inu-Yasha joined in the attempt to retrieve the apron. With one pull, the two of them had managed to get the apron from Kikyo. She fell backwards, right on top of Brucie.

Satisfied, Kagome led Inu-Yasha to the buying counter. She thought it was a bit humorous how everybody was staring at her and Inu-Yasha. She laid the apron down happily and waited for it to get ringed up.

Then they left, and Kagome felt so good that she got Inu-Yasha and herself some ice cream. It had never tasted so good before.

As the two of them walked out to Inu-Yasha's car with the shopping bag labeled _Aprons Galore_, Kikyo ran behind them shouting, "GET BACK HERE! Both of you! THIEVES!"

Kagome spun around and frowned madly. Kikyo returned to hateful frown.

"Sorry, Kikyo. No can do. But here's some nice ice cream for you!" Kagome said loudly.

She crammed the ice cream cone right in Kikyo's face. Then she turned on her heels in one swift movement and walked to Inu-Yasha's car.

Inu-Yasha smiled a little and said, "Thanks."

Kagome wasn't sure what he was thanking her for, but she returned the smile. She thought he looked pretty cute when he was smiling, and hoped that he would do it some more.

**Author's Note: **Okay, they day off has now obviously come to an end. It was pretty wild at some points, wasn't it? Hmm… Well, anyway, hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, yeah...in the next chappie, you'll find out what Naroku is allergic to! It's pretty funny, actually!


	7. Naroku's Allergy

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha, oh how I dream of owning you…

**Cooking Session 6 - Naroku's Allergy**

Kagome sighed as she walked into the dreaded Home Ec room. The previous day, the day off, had been wonderful. Beyond wonderful. _And _Inu-Yasha had smiled at her. It had been a rare day, but as all rare days are, ithadn't lasted long.

Kagome tied her apron on and watched with satisfaction as Kikyo glared, eyeing Inu-Yasha as he put on his new, red apron.

_He looks really cool in his new apron, _Kagome thought to herself. _It was definitely worth it. _

As the class gathered around Naroku for the daily instructions on what to make, Kagome noticed Shippo out of the corner of her eye. His face was pale. Then she saw Kikyo, who was positively beaming. She was curious: how had everybody's mood changed so rapidly?

She soon discovered the cause as she was handed a small, white envelope by Naroku. She opened it up slowly and with immense worry. When she saw what it was, her stomach lurched.

She peeked over to Inu-Yasha, who was also looking at his. He was glaring at it. Kagome read what his said: _Progress Report: Home Ec Class._ And below that, in big, red letters was one letter. It was a giant _F_. Kagome sighed, knowing that she had the same thing.

"Aw, great. Mom's gonna kill me," she complained.

Kikyo approached her with an evil smirk on her face. "Guess your food hasn't quite made the grade, eh?"

Kagome scowled angrily and ignored her. The horrible grade giver himself, Naroku, stood up and said, "I hope you'll improve your grades if necessary. Now, today you must make a sandwich."

The class was astonished. One boy said, "A…a sandwich, sir?"

Naroku faced the boy and nodded. "A sandwich. Your choice of toppings and type. I'll be sampling them at the end of class."

Kagome let out a breath of relief. _A sandwich should be easy enough, _she thought gladly. _If Inu-Yasha can find a way to mess this up…_

"What kind of a sandwich are we making?"

Kagome jumped. She was surprised to see Inu-Yasha in his new red apron actually taking class a little seriously. He never ceased to amaze her.

"Um…I dunno. Something easy, I think," she responded.

That's when it came to her. She knew what sandwich they could make! It was so simple, yet so tasty…why hadn't it occurred to her earlier?

"Bologna!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow.

Kagome immediately felt embarrassed. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She tried again, this time more slowly and descriptive.

"We can make a bologna sandwich," she explained. "It's fast and easy, but also good."

Inu-Yasha considered it for a moment. "Hmph. Fine."

Kagome smiled with glee. She went to grab the bread and bologna while Inu-Yasha waited in their cooking space.

When she returned, they made the bologna in no time at all. It was the easiest thing Kagome could have ever dreamed of making. When Naroku called the class to his desk for sampling, Kagome was almost happy to oblige.

She waited as Naroku sampled food from other groups. He tasted Shippo, Mirkou, and Sango's fish sandwich and decided that it was decent. He tried a grilled cheese sandwich made by a boy named Kagio and a girl named Ayaka and gave it an immediate _A+_.

He then tried Kikyo's. Kagome was shocked to discover that all she made was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. How basic could you get!

"This is superb," Naroku commented.

Kikyo gleamed. Kagome couldn't believe how simple the assignment Naroku had given was. It was just _too_ easy. She knew she could get an _A_!

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha, bring your sandwich here," Naroku ordered.

He didn't even look at it to see what kind of sandwich it was. He bit into it and began chewing noisily, but then his face froze and turned white soon after tasting it. _Aw, great,_ Kagome moaned to herself, _now what have we done wrong?_

Naroku spit out the food all over his desk and began shouting for water. Kikyo ran to get him some immediately. Naroku's handsomely evil face started to break out in pimple-like bumps, and he looked frightening.

"Now what'd we do?" Inu-Yasha said madly.

Kagome shrugged worriedly. Had they added some terrible ingredient on accident? Then again, what nasty ingredient _could _you add to bologna?

"Naroku, sir, here's your wa—"

Naroku grabbed the glass of water from Kikyo's hands and greedily gulped it down his throat. He glowered at Kagome and Inu-Yasha and narrowed his eyes.

"Were you trying to kill me?" he spat.

"N—no, we—"

"Bologna! You made a sandwich with bologna!" Naroku looked out of control. "Of all the unoriginal, disgusting, horrid sandwiches, you chose _bologna!_ Mere coincidence? I think not!"

Kagome gulped. What the hell was he talking about?

"Please, I—"

"Didn't you think about the fact that I'm highly _allergic _to bologna?" he thundered. "That's it—I want all of the tables scrubbed tonight! Every single one! Also, I will now give you another _F_! Now get working! Everyone else is now dismissed!"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome exchanged glances. They were getting tired of staying after school for clean up duty, no matter how used to it they had become.

They grabbed washrags and began to get scrubbing.

"This is completely unfair," Kagome grumbled.

To her surprise, Inu-Yasha agreed with her for once. "Yeah."

Kagome heaved a long sigh. "I guess we better get working then."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have to mention this, because I failed to bring it up sooner. Y'see, I have dedicated this story to my friend, whose nickname is #1. (Long story!) She was in my Home Ec class at school, and she was almost always my cooking partner. She was the one who gave me the idea of Inu-Yasha peeling potatoes with his claws, and she also helped me along in other parts of my progressing story. With her, I encountered my own "blender troubles" and other mishaps. #1, you know who you are! (If you want to read her fanfics, her pen name is Nawty lil elf.)

Anyway, hope you liked this chappie! I loved giving Naroku his little allergic reaction! This allergy of his may pop up in my story again some time; you never know!


	8. PreFood Competition

Disclaimer: I get sick of writing that I don't own Inu-Yasha after awhile. If only I did…

**Cooking Session 7 Pre-Food Competition**

The next day, Kikyo seemed excited about something. When Shippo asked why she was so energized, all she responded with was a snotty, "Oh, of course _you _wouldn't know yet. Naroku only told his best student: me." Then she strutted off. Shippo stuck out his tongue.

"Feh. One of these days I'm gonna…" Inu-Yasha was glaring at Kikyo as he pulled his apron tightly around his waist. He seemed a lot more willing to wear an apron now, and nobody called him "pink apron boy" anymore.

"Class," Naroku announced as he got up from his seat. "Big news."

Everyone waited with anticipation. Kikyo smirked.

"Tomorrow there is going to be a food competition. Sorry for the short notice, but we are going to be going to Charin Centers for the contest instead of having our regular Home Ec classes tomorrow. You and your partner must chose something to make there, and the judges will pick the winner."

Murmurs spread throughout the classroom. Some people seemed excited, others bored. Inu-Yasha was one of the bored ones.

"Sounds stupid," he muttered.

"And," Naroku went on, "prizes will be awarded. You and your partner will receive a trophy if you win, and also" –he paused and looked in Inu-Yasha's direction—"a free pass to end these Home Ec lessons with an _A+_. But that's only if you win, and I highly doubt most of you have any chance of winning at all.

"Anyway, today I want all of you to practice by making anything you want, perhaps what you will make tomorrow at the competition. And NO bologna whatsoever."

At the mention of _bologna_, several people glanced in Kagome and Inu-Yasha's direction.

Kagome was determined to win the competition now that she knew what the prize was. She could be free from her horrid Home Ec classes! From Naroku! From Kikyo! But then she realized that the odds were against her—especially with Inu-Yasha as a partner.

"So…" she said awkwardly to Inu-Yasha. "What do you wanna make today?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and walked to their cooking space, space 18. Kagome noticed that she had been feeling pretty strange about him since the day off. She had never felt such an odd way before, and she wasn't sure what to think of it. She was glad that Inu-Yasha remained oblivious of those feelings—_really _glad.

"Hmmm…" As Kagome was deep in thought about Inu-Yasha, somehow an idea sparked in her mind. "Macaroni and Cheese!"

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha said.

"Y'know! The tastiest, easiest noodles to make in the whole world! We can make it! It's easy!" Kagome was completely enthused. She knew that _nothing _could go wrong with macaroni and cheese! (A/N: Ahem…-blush, blush-…okay, I'll admit it. Stuff CAN go wrong with mac 'n cheese…TERRIBLY wrong. The first three times I made instant macaroni, I screwed it up so badly that not even my dog would eat it!)

"Hmph. Fine," Inu-Yasha responded plainly.

Kagome wondered how Inu-Yasha could be so emotionless all the time. It drove her batty. He had only displayed his feelings once or twice before, and Kagome wanted to see it again. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see his smile again.

"Let's get started then…Inu-Yasha? Can you get the instant mac box?"

"Instant mac? Isn't that cheating?" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ye—well, not _exactly. _Just…please get the box." Kagome didn't want to think of it as cheating, although she knew that it probably was. Still, food _was_ food, prepackaged or not.

Kagome put the water on to boil as she waited for Inu-Yasha to get the box. As he was returning, some of the hot water in the pot splattered her, making her cry out. "Oww! Crap!"

Then, as Inu-Yasha hobbled to the bathroom, she realized what she had done. She felt embarrassed.

"Sorry!" she told him apologetically.

Still, he was grouchy when he returned from the bathroom seven minutes later. Besides that incident, though, nothing too terrible occurred while they were making the easy mac. It was surprisingly uneventful, and to Kagome, that was the biggest relief she could ever receive.

As the groups set out their food for Naroku to, as usual, taste test, Kikyo approached Inu-Yasha and Kagome with her nose raised. She walked as if she was one of the most important people in existence. After she saw what they had made for the day, she laughed hysterically.

"You made _macaroni and cheese!_" she laughed. "How pathetic! I didn't think you two could lower yourselves anymore, but _this_—this proves me wrong! At least _I _made something worthwhile: apple pie! Hahaha!"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome both scowled. They scowled even more when, before Naroku tried their pot of macaroni, he sniffed it and eyed it cautiously. They had obviously earned a reputation as terrible, disastrous cooks in that class.

"I'll give you a _D_ for effort," Naroku cracked an evil half smile.

Kagome had had it. She was sick of Home Ec class, Naroku, and Kikyo. She wanted out! She snatched the pot and began to carry it back to her cooking space as Kikyo followed behind her, still laughing.

"A _D_!" she howled. "How suiting! A _D _for _DUNCE!_"

Kagome spun around, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Kikyo looked startled for a moment. As Kagome allowed her rage to flood freely through her, she clutched the pot of macaroni tightly, knowing what she had to do with it.

She leaned the pot forward, and a bunch of cheesy noodles flew out. They hit Kikyo directly in the face. SPLAT! Kikyo stopped laughing promptly.

"It's in my hair!" she wailed. "You! Look what you have done, you idiot!"

Kagome smiled. She was satisfied. She stomped the rest of the way to her cooking space, only to find Inu-Yasha there. Her smile vanished and turned into astonishment.

Inu-Yasha was laughing!

"That was a good one," he snickered. "You got Kikyo good."

As the two of them laughed even more, Naroku stormed up to them. Evidently, he didn't find what they had done amusing or as good revenge.

"Scrub every table tonight," he stated coldly. "Next time, it will be the toilets."

Kagome grinned after Naroku left. "I think ol' Naroku's going soft on us. I'm surprised he's only making us clean the tables."

Inu-Yasha half-smiled in agreeance. It had been a very good day.

**Author's Note: **So, what'd you think? Please review! I hope this chapter was pretty good! I had sooooo much fun writing it, after all. Imagining Kikyo's horror at finding macaroni in her hair is really funny to visualize!


	9. Food Competition!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Happy?

**Cooking Session 8 - Food Competition!**

It was the big day, and Kagome found her palms all clammy with sweat. Boy, was she nervous. More nervous than ever.

They were at an odd, big place with only two rooms. In one room, everyone was divided to a cooking space with every cooking utensil imaginable. In the other room, the food was to be given to the four judges: two females, and two males. The place was pretty full, too. There had to be at least three different Home Ec classes competing. Kagome smirked and thought, _Maybe they just want to get out of Home Ec class, too._

She saw Inu-Yasha all ready putting his apron on. She walked over to him and tried to wipe the sweat from her hands on her jeans.

"Are you ready, Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and grunted. "It's not as if we're going to win anything, and you know it."

Kagome couldn't hold back her anger. She scowled angrily and commanded, "CRAP, Inu-Yasha! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! We _are _going to win! We've gotta!"

It wasn't long before Kagome and Inu-Yasha realized that the huge building had no bathroom. (A/N: Thanx for the idea from 13ittersweet!) Kagome tried to think quickly, otherwise she knew Inu-Yasha was going to "let it out" in his pants. She decided to let him go in the bushes. He didn't look too happy about the whole thing, and Kagome felt a little bad about it. She promised that she wasn't going to "CRAP" him again that day. Inu-Yasha was still sour about it, though.

About ten minutes later, one of the judges stood up and announced, "Get to your cooking spaces now. Make sure your partner is with you at all times, or you will be eliminated from the game."

Kagome rushed to the cooking space where she found Inu-Yasha all ready waiting. She was ready to tell him her idea.

Her idea…she had thought about it all night long. She had wondered about it constantly. What should they make? It had to be something that they wouldn't screw up on, but it also had to be something that everyone loved to eat. (Bologna was _definitely _out of the picture!) That's when it hit her. She had figured out what they were going to make. It was perfect, and she knew it!

"Inu-Yasha, _this_ is what we're making." She pulled a white and orange bag from her apron pocket.

Inu-Yasha stared dumbly, and then he said, "We're making Ramen!"

Kagome then expected him to say something mean like, "How stupid!" or, "Oh, great. Now we're _never _gonna win!", but what he actually said surprised her:

"Yes! I love Ramen!"

Kagome grinned. She was surprised about what she had said, but she was also happy about it. She put a pan on the stove and began to make some Ramen Noodle Soup. Amazingly, there were no resulting mess-ups from them. They didn't forget to put the lid on anything, add too many chocolate chips to anything, create a food fight, or nearly kill anyone due to allergic reactions. It went all according to plan. _Almost._

You see, after they had finished making it, they went to take a break. They were one of the first one's done cooking, since Ramen takes hardly any time at all to make. Unfortunately, Kikyo was also done making her food. She snuck out of her cooking space and smiled wickedly. She grabbed the hot sauce and began dumping it into the Ramen. She used half of the bottle.

"Hmph. The judges are in for a real surprise now," she snickered evilly.

No one noticed what she had done until it was too late. The judges were sampling the foods. When it came time for them to try the Ramen, Kikyo was struggling to maintain a straight face. It was hard to resist laughing!

But she didn't laugh. The judges weren't gagging or barfing from the spiciness. No, they we're smiling and asking for more…What the heck was going on! The judges even commented on it:

"It's very good and has a good spicy taste to it."

"Ah! A lovely twist to Ramen."

"Taking the best food and making it even better! I love it!"

"Wow! This is really good! Please, bring me more!"

Kagome beamed. She had no idea what they were talking about when they mentioned a spicy taste to it, nor did she care. The judges had actually liked it, and it made her happy. That was all that mattered. Inu-Yasha, too, seemed to like the judges' reaction.

Half an hour later, full of suspense, the judges were announcing the winners and Kikyo was bragging to Shippo about her delicious coconut cream cakes that she had made. (Shippo, Miroku, and Sango had made rice balls. It was a sad attempt, and they ended up tasting terrible.) The judges cleared their throats. One of them pulled a white envelope from their pocket. Kagome saw Naroku, frowning, out of the corner of her eye.

"In third place, with a beautiful marble cake, is Kaede!"

An old woman with a patch over one eye beamed as she went up to claim her prize, a keychain. Everyone cheered.

As they quieted, the judge went on. "The second place position was hard to fill. There were so many people worthy of getting this award! But we eventually decided to give it to Kikyo with her deliciously delicious coconut cream cakes!"

Kikyo frowned as she went up on stage to get her gold metal. She glared and Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. If Kikyo was in second place, then could that mean that her and Inu-Yasha were possibly in first place? She waited with anticipation and hope.

"The first place winner of the day is a very tasty meal. It must have taken some effort to create such a unique food."

Kagome sighed. She knew that she hadn't won. Ramen wasn't at all unique and didn't take much effort to create at all. Inu-Yasha looked pretty discouraged as well. It was all over. They would have to suffer with Home Ec classes for so much longer now. The judge went on.

"This spicy food, so strange and yet so good, belongs to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, cooking partners of Naroku's cooking class! They made spicy Ramen!"

Kagome was shocked, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, appalled, astonished…oh! Stop it, brain! Stop it! Basically, she was surprised. So was Inu-Yasha. They went on stage, their knees a little shaky, and lifted their shiny new trophy high in the air. Kagome felt that surely she must have been dreaming. It couldn't be real…but it was. She knew it was.

She smiled at Inu-Yasha as the judge's voice was drowned out by cheers. It was the best day of her life. Surely, it had to be the best day of her life.

As they got off stage, Naroku, alongside Kikyo, marched angrily up to them. "You must still stay in my class!" he shouted. "You cheated, I know it! And I'm failing you forever! Do you understand me?"

Inu-Yasha growled and crammed a piece of bologna into Naroku's mouth, shutting him up immediately. Inu-Yasha, satisfied, began to walk away. Kagome followed him. He wasn't too hard to follow with his red apron she had bought him.

He knew she was following him, she could tell. He led her outside. He sat on a rock outside of the building and set the trophy down beside him. The big golden trophy gleamed and shimmered in the sun. It was a beautiful sight. Kagome stood in front of Inu-Yasha and gazed at him for a few long moments.

"You can keep the trophy, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, for once being kind. "I don't need it."

"But we earned it together," Kagome protested.

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow and said with humor, "So what do you suggest I do, split it in half?"

The two of them laughed easily. Kikyo and Naroku were both out of their way. It was a peaceful time to celebrate no more Home Ec classes. (Sorry to my Home Ec teacher, but Home Ec class really _IS _that bad.) They were both lighthearted and cheerful.

"I can't believe Ramen actually won the contest," Kagome grinned sheepishly. "I thought for sure we would lose."

Inu-Yasha smiled slightly and mocked, "You were yelling at me earlier for saying the same thing—that we would lose."

Kagome smiled apologetically and gazed deeply into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. There was something there, inside of them, that hadn't existed before. It was a sparkle or a gleam of some sort, and it made Inu-Yasha look very happy and, if at all possible, even cuter than he had been previously. Kagome liked the thought of that.

Then her heart took a great leap from being tremendously happy to quite sad when she realized that she may never see the dog biscuit-stealing, used-to-be pink apron boy. She had become accustomed to his usual attitude, and quite frankly, she knew she was going to miss it somehow. She didn't want Inu-Yasha to go. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She would miss him greatly.

She hadn't realized how quiet it suddenly had gotten. She didn't notice that Inu-Yasha was staring at her until he had been for quite some time. It shocked her, for this type of behavior was not what she expected from him. Could it be…that Inu-Yasha was going to miss her to? That he may actually like her after all? She knew this was wishful thinking, but she couldn't help but wonder about it anyway.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha looked and Kagome, and his smile softened.

Kagome felt herself tense up. She had never seen Inu-Yasha act this way before, and it alarmed her a bit. But still…

She relaxed her shoulders. Inu-Yasha went on talking.

"You've taught me a real lesson," he said quietly. "I guess I should that you for that. For one, you've taught me never to try to enjoy cooking again. Also…"—he hesitated—"you taught me what it's like to have someone who actually cares about me."

Kagome blushed. She didn't mean to do it, but then again, who _does_ purposely try to show that they're embarrassed? At first, she wondered why he thought that she cared for him, but it didn't take her long to realize that she actually did. After all, why would she miss him if she didn't care about him? It was too much embarrassment for her to handle, so she covered her face as she thought about it.

When she removed her hands from in front of her face, she saw Inu-Yasha looking friendlier than he ever had before. (What a dramatic change in attitude and appearance!) She yearned to tell him how thankful she was, but really…she wasn't sure what to thank him for. She had never experienced such a confusing emotion before, but whatever it was, she liked it.

Inu-Yasha leaned towards her. Kagome felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Thank you, Kagome," he breathed.

Then, slowly and beautifully, they advanced into a deep, loving kiss.

And it was better then any Ramen they could ever make.

_**THE END

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Awww! I love the end! I hope y'all do too! Here's my review thanx to all of you (but you can still review for the last chappie!):

sighhhhhh- Here goes…It's a lotta writing, probably longer than the chapter itself (lol).

* * *

Adora Bell Dearheart- Thank you for being my first reviewer! And yes, I know the whole crap thing was a little gross, but hey—I couldn't pass up the opportunity! Once I get a crazy idea like that in my head, it's gotta be put into writing:-D

Madamechickenliver- Ha ha! Your pen name always cracks me up! And sorry about how short all of my stuff is…I hate writing long stories cuz they take me forever to finish and I'm only aloud online once a week. Alas, that means very short chapters. –sighs dramatically- Oh, well.

inu yasha's silver moon- lol. I didn't stop writing, so don't you worry! U don't have to cry or kill me. (I saved u time trying to come up with a way to kill me, anyway!) lol. And don't u worry, I'll keep writing more fan fics, too! I'm not out of ideas yet! I have at least seven more future fan fic stories on my mind at the moment…

chibisharu- Thank u very much. I'm glad u think it is "interesting." , Right now, I'm sure Inuyasha isn't finding it so interesting. Oh, well. I hope he likes the toilet! Hee hee!

madsciencetistvand- Yay! Ur reading my other story 2, aren't u? I guess I'll just have 2 read one of ur stories then! I'm glad u like the "crap" stuff! I'm SUPER glad that u wondered why ne one would hire Naroku as a teacher. I had 2 ask myself that too…

PD and KGIM- It's my pleasure. I love making funni stories up. I may not be a master of humor (I'd hardly call myself a disciple), but hey…I try. Thanx 4 the review! Much appreciated!

HanyouInu- Ah. I hope u like the fluffyness that I FINALLY put in at the end. –chuckle, chuckle- I wuz saving the best 4 last!

jai2133- I'm glad u like the story, cuz I had a whole lotta fun writing it! It wuz prob'ly more fun writing it then actually submitting it 2 fan fic, since I'm so against Home Ec classes and it's a little inside joke type of thing… Anyway, I'm very glad that u liked when Inu smiled. I liked writing that part a lot. :-)

Nikk98- Oh, goody! I have a rater for my story! And a 7! Really! It's _that _good? Yippee! I'm honored! And—whoa! My other one is a 9? Super yippee! I guess I'm better with writing Inuyasha stories than I thought…thanx very much!

sparklingcrystal133- I'm glad I humored u so much! That's what I strive for, after all. Well, most of the time…anyway, thank you. I love getting reviews from such supportive people like you! It makes me so happy and makes me want to write more and add new chapters faster!

DragonSayer91- I luv ur pen name! It rox! –ahem- Anyhoo…just had to mention that… It was a very good suggestion, but I decided to tweak it a lil, as u can tell. Instead of Inuyasha and Kagome making a complicated recipe, they made a _simple_ one—and better yet, they DID win, and Kikyo DID come in second! So yay for all!

13ittersweet- I really liked ur suggestion! And so, obviously, I used it! And it made me laff when I wrote it cuz…okay, I admit that I can be a little evil and sumtimes have the urge to torture Inuyasha or embarrass him in some ways. And that, my friend, wuz the PERFECT way! So, thank u very much! I luved the suggestion more then u'll ever kno:-D –grins broadly-


End file.
